This invention relates to a device and method for applying traction to the lumbar spine and also to provide traction to other portions of the spine. Previous devices have been known which produce traction on the lumbar spine including U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,151. Other devices providing spinal traction are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,067,326, 4,197,839, 3,800,787, D-269,701, 4,461,287, 799,664 and 2,623,518.
The above mentioned devices are all passive in nature, namely there is no movement during utilization of those devices. To a certain extent, active traction devices have been known but place the patient on a table and apply a tractive force along the axis of the spine in a periodic manner. Also, recently machines have been used in orthopedic settings to dynamically exercise bodily joints such as the hip, knee and ankle.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved traction device for treatment of various spinal problems and in particular, treatment of the lumbar spine.